Core C: Biostatistics Project Summary The Biostatistics Core will continue to serve as a resource and collaborator for all Healthy Aging and Senile Dementia (HASD) Projects and Cores. Specifically the Biostatistics Core will: (1) Consult on the statistical design of all Projects and in the appropriate statistical and methodological techniques of all Cores and Projects; (2) Lead statistical data analysis activities and collaborate in report preparation for all Cores and Projects; (3) Collaborate in the design and development of all data forms to be used; (4) Implement and support live data entry through REDCap; (5) Facilitate access by all HASD investigators to data collected by the Cores through an interface between REDCap and SAS and/or R; and (6) Develop, apply, and implement novel statistical data analysis techniques appropriate for addressing the scientific aims of HASD.